My New Job
by PJohnson98
Summary: I am broke, I have to give up school and now i have to work for some privileged family in order to take care of my brother and what's worse is that i have to serve the biggest asshole in the building. He may be cute and all but there is nothing attractive about him and what is up with Loki anyway.


"What do you mean I have to start working?! I still have school." I protested."

"You have to start working to help out with the house expenses and you don't need an education, you are a lady and you will soon have to stay home full time with my grandchildren. We let you go to school as a hobby. Don't think for a second that we cant take that away."

"But I like learning and I DO NOT plan on having kids any time soon. At least let me finish this year, please."

"This is not up for discussion Mina. I have set you up with a job working at the palace. Hopefully working under royalty will help you act more like a lady. You will report to the servants' entrance at the palace at nine in the morning. Don't be late! It took a lot of work to get you that job and I don't want you to blow it."

"If you like it so much why are you giving it to me? Why don't you take it?"

"Because I already have a job and you need to act more mature. You are 900 now and you need to start growing up."

"But..."

"Stop asking questions!" said my mom with fury blazing behind he eyes that scared me.

I stormed off to my room in our hovel of a house and closed the door behind me. I ran to the ledge by my window to cool off and think. My room was messy with my clothes on the floor and desk filled with papers. But for a small room it doesn't take much to make it look messy. It had a bed a desk a dresser and a ledge by the window that looked over the entire city. It was the only good characteristic of our home. My family was really poor and I was the only one with my own room. My mother gave me it so I could stay up and study for school. She on the other hand shared a room with my younger brother. My older sister lives with her shady husband with two of his friends. Mom wasn't to please with their marriage. She wants the girls to marry into wealth and my brother is my mom spoiled little boy whom she cherishes and wants to be happy all the time and what's even worse is that he is the only one in my family I can stand. While she loves him she controls me.

She was always like this; all 'do this' and 'do that.' She never lets me decide what to do, well except for my studies. She let me go to school in the hopes that it would make me more attractive in the eyes of the nobles because I was not an air head, but what my mother didn't think about was that a majority of the class and my friends were boys and that my personality became a sort of tomboy, she did not like that. Which made it that much more fun.

As I stared out my window I saw my best friend Rena waving to me from a street below and pointed to our meeting spot that we usually went to when either of us were angry or upset. I rush out of the house as quick as possible while avoiding my mother as much as possible. I went as fast as I could to our meeting spot where he was already waiting for me with a basket of food. She always knew the way to my heart.

"So what did the evil, noble wannabe want this time. You never sit in your window unless you are stress, angry or in love." Said Rena with the biggest smile of concern on his face.

"It may be the evil witch's fault but those aren't the only reasons I sit in that window."

"Oh really? What about the time Sophia Montero stole your boyfriend and your mother thanked her? That time I found you in that window. Along with time the midterms rolled around and you failed. Again, you were in that window. Other than those times I barely if ever see you in that window."

"Those may be related but I also sit there when I am reading so you aren't all correct."

"And I am not all wrong either. So do you want to guess what food I got from the bakery or not?" Asked Rena. She worked at the bakery and got what ever was about to go bad but was still good to eat. Her boss was a family friend and thought of her like a daughter.

"Let me guess Danishes and coffee cake. I can tell from the smell."

"How is your nose that good when it comes to food?" Said Rena. She always asked that when I guessed food correctly which actually was quite often. "So do you want to talk about why you were upset or should I leave it be?" She said and she stuffed danishes down her throat.

"You know how my mother is controlling?

"Yep. The beat there is." She responded.

"Well here is the worst thing that she has ever asked of me. She wants me to drop out of school and work as a servant in the palace. Mainly because she wants me working with nobility and hopefully find a husband amongst them." I complained as I attempted to drown my sorrows in coffee cake.

"WAIT, WHAT?! That's what your angry about? One, do you how much that pays and two, you get to work with royals. How are you not ecstatic about this?!"

"I have to drop out of school and leave all my friends. Not to mention I won't be getting my degree." I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Ok Mina, I have to agree with your mother for once and say you're an idiot and you have to take this job. What's so bad about not having a degree? I don't and look how happy I am." She said with a goofy smile.

"It matters to me. I have been working towards that degree for the past century and I don't want all that work to go to waste, especially when I am so close to finishing. That and it highly unlikely I will be working with the royals when I am a newbie."

"Think more positive Debbie Downer. You never know. I heard that a girl on her first day was assigned as Loki's chambermaid."

"Huh. I still doubt that would happen to me and being his servant sounds terrifying from what I heard."

"Fine I can agree with that but you still have to go and work there. It would be a great opportunity for you. And you never know you might be able to get me a job."

"Oh ha-ha. Any more jokes or do I have to stuff danishes down your throat to get you shut up?" I said while picking up the biggest danish in the basket.

"And on that queue I am leaving. Is almost dawn and you supposedly have a big day tomorrow."

"See you fat ass."

"I swear if I was not your only girl friend, I think you would never know what a lady was." Rena yelled as she walked away the sweet basket of goodies.

I walked home as slow as a possibly could not wanting to explain to my mother why I walked out so suddenly and to admit that she was right. The offer to work at the palace was a good one and the amount of money I would be earning will be way more than I could make at any other jobs for women. Great I have to inflate my mother's ego even more. I wonder if I go it enough will it explode?

Next day

I woke up to my little brother pouring water on my face. "Great now you're awake and you're washed up," said Ryan with a smile on his face. I grabbed the cup from his hands and jumped out of bed and chased him with the remainder of the water still in the cup around the house. I finally caught up with the sly miscreant in the kitchen where mom was making food? That was my job. I didn't even know she could cook.

"I want you to clean, fed and alert for your job today at the palace." Said my mom scrambling to attempt to make food.

"Oh my god I forgot!" I screamed and ran down to my bedroom. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had a half an hour to get ready. I rushed to my closet and looked for something that was worthy on wearing at a palace, regardless of me being a servant. I came to the decision to wear my favorite blue, green and white dress that draped me and was not too formal and easy to work in. I braided my long brown hair into a side braid that hung on my shoulder like a silk rope. As I finished getting dressed and left my room my nose filled with the putrid smell of my mothers cooking. I looked at her cooking and I swear she had created a new and deadly species. The only thing that looked remotely eatable was the toast she made with raspberry jam. I grabbed a piece and ran out the front door and toward the palace.

Upon my arrival in just the nick of time I was greeted by one of my mothers old friends whom in my opinion was worse than her. She had a uni-brow that looked like a thin headband and she had a pride that would could rival every the royals I have heard of. "A good servant arrives fifteen minute before her shift starts, therefore you're late." She said with her chin in the air practically begging for someone to snap and slit her throat.

"I am sorry my alarm didn't go off and i rushed to get ready and run here. It wont happen again."

"It better not. Well at least you look decent to serve royals. Shall we begin your job orientation?" She pointed toward the door to the servants' entrance and we entered. As we walked around the palace she gave me a rude tone while giving me instruction for my future jobs. "Today i will start you off as Prince Thor's chambermaid. His last one quit last week and he needs a new one. I hope i can trust you with the task."

"You don't need to worry i have been cleaning my house spotless for years. I think i can handle one room." I said naïvely. She opened the door and showed me his chambers and my jaw dropped to the floor. He had a room for everything to his bedroom to his own armory and the worst part he was a slob! There was dirty clothes and armor everywhere. "When was the last time this was cleaned?"

"Yesterday afternoon. He has a habit of making messes as astonishing rates, in both his room and in others lives. I am assigning you his room and if your able to keep up with his room for a year i will give you an easier assignment. And beware he has a certain appetite for his chambermaids." She said happily knowing that it would make my life miserable. Soon after she left me in the room to do my job i got to work. I gathered the dirty clothing in a few baskets and carried them to the laundry washers in the servants' quarters. On my way back when i entered i found Thor undressing with his shirt off. "I am sorry my lord i didn't think you would be back so soon. I should have knocked. " I said stuttering while i felt my face blush.

"Its fine. Are you my new chambermaid?" He said with a smile on his face. He stopped and looked at me like i was his new pray.

"Yes i am. I am at your service." I said trying not to give him the wrong idea.

"Good, this place really reads a cleaning. What is you name?"

"Mina sir. I just started today."

"Is that so. In that case the room looks better already." He said trying to joke but failed miserably. It was almost like he was flirting.

"It shouldn't. I just started cleaning twenty minutes ago and i haven't even finished your laundry."

"Even so its better than before you started."

"Well i must get going on my chores. I hope you have a good day your highness." I said as i tool the second basket of clothing and left. I couldn't help but think of what my mom's friend warned me about. Had the prince of Asgard just flirted with me and if so what did he want. I remembered i was warned about his appetite and decided that it was probably nothing special and returned to my chores. I caries the baskets of laundry to the servants' quarters and by the time i returned, to my relief, Thor had left. That meant i could do my chore without the constant distraction. Now that all of the laundry was gone there wasn't that much of a mess, which just made me embarrassed. I should have just accepted his damn compliment.

It took me all day to finish his room and i have to it looked pretty damn good. I was about to leave the room and head to notify that lady i was dine and would be headed home when Thor came through the door and saw me. "I am sorry sir i will be leaving now."

"There's no need for that. Your welcome here."

"Excuse me sir?"

"How about you join me for the night?"

"I am sorry sir but i must get going. I have to get home and take care of my family."

"I think they would understand if you take a night off."

"I am sorry but i must insist." I said as i reached past him and tried to open the door.

"What if it was an order from your prince to ignore your responsibilities?" He said slamming the door with one hand while the other trailed down my arm.

"I am sorry my prince but i never ignore my responsibilities!" I said unintentionally directing it at him as i forcefully opened the door and left. I closed the door behind me and turned around to see Loki with a grin on his face of fascination.

"Wow. This whore has a bite. Interesting."

"I am sorry my lord but you have the wrong idea by a long shot." I said as i stormed of with my fists clenched not even looking back.

I left for the servant quarter and looked for that lady. I found her in the kitchens testing all the food. "Excuse me miss."

She turned her head to show the brow of disgust upon her face. "What do you what and my name is house mother. You may only refer to me as that." As she said that i came to the conclusion that i will now call her miss brow.

"I would like to tell you i will be leaving now if that is alright?"

"Fine. As long as Prince Thor's room is clean."

"Thank you house mother."

I left the palace and saw it was dark outside and realized that i missed dinner. I ran home as fast i could knowing my brother would be starving. As i approached the door i noticed a box of thumbtacks sitting outside the door. I rattled the door handle and heard a rustling of metal above the door. I twisted the handle and pushed the door open with my foot at a distance when a bucket of my mothers horrid cooking and water fell from top of the door and splashed on the floor washing away the tacks that lay there. "Uhhhh" i heard from my brother in the corner.

"Nice try squirt. Next time don't leave the box outside. Hey did mom feed you?" I asked throwing the box at him.

"Nope. She left with her friends a while ago and hasn't been back."

"Damn it mom. Don't worry Ryan. Are you hungry? What do you want me to cook?"

"Beef stew!"

"Sorry squirt we don't have any beef. What about baked potatoes and bacon? Your favorite."

"Yea. Can i help cook?"

"Sure thing kid." We both cooked and ate our food. Afterwards i made him take a bath and go to bed. I stayed up waiting for my mother to come home. She usually did this on her bad days. She would stay out all day and have a break down and go to work at the tavern and drink away her stress which usually lead to bringing home a rude drunk man and let me tell you this, she knew had to pick them. Almost every guy she brings home is an abusive drunk asshole. One she brought hit Ryan and attempted to rape me before i broke his arm and kicked him off me. Now every time she stays out i sit by the door with throwing knives waiting for her to come home with another piece of work.

After two hours of waiting with my knives and a book the door opened but just my mother came through. I took a closer look at her i noticed that she had a black eye with a ring imprint in it and a cut on her lip. "What did you do this time?"

"I got drunk and fell down the stairs. There's no need to worry." She said with a smile on her face.

"Liar. But that's none of my business. Next time done leave Ryan home alone next time. Huh. At least you didn't bring home another asshole."

"They aren't all assholes."

"Can we not have this conversation? I know we will start yelling and Ryan is asleep."

"Fine i am going to bed after eat. What did you leave for me?"

"Make your own food." I went to bed soon after that and fell asleep fast after my long day. The only thing that worried me was, what awaited tomorrow?

Chapter two

I woke up on time for a change and go ready. Today i decided to wear my sapphire blue, deep purple auburn white dress that draped my body and made my different color eyes pop. When i left my room my mother was passed out on the kitchen floor and Ryan was reading on the couch. "Tell her when she wakes up that she will be taking today off and to relax. She has to stop being like this." I told Ryan as i grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered her. "I will see you around eight or ten tonight. There are some hidden leftovers from last night you can heat up if your hungry. See you tonight squirt." Then i left for my second day as a servant and a potential target for harassment. Yay.

Upon my arrival at the palace i was given additional chores since Thor's room was sure to be not as dirty as yesterdays. I headed to Thor's chambers with my head down in my own thoughts when i was pulled out of them by a sudden cough gesture from behind me. When i turned around i found Loki leaning against a wall with the creepiest and most suspicious smile on his face. "Well well, if it isn't my brothers new whore. Are you on your way to go pleasure my brother?"

"I am sorry your highness but you have the wrong idea. I am in no way associated with your brother other than i am his chamber maid and he is my prince."

"Oh yes, i have been meaning to ask you about that. What do you mean i have the wrong idea? He always brings the ones that serve him into his bed. He has done it to all before you and you are probably no different. What have i got wrong?"

"For one, i serve the palace not your brother. Second, i was fighting with him because he was relentless in his pursuit and it angered me that he would think that i am that kind of lady." I said furious that anyone would think that of me, all while looking at the floor.

"So i do have it wrong, well at least for now. Eventually you will give in. They all do." He said while turning his back and walking away.

How could anyone think of me in such a way? I don't care if he is a royal he is an asshole. I sped-walked my way to Thor's chambers to begin on my chores and when i knock and opened the door i found Thor still asleep in his bed, shirtless and pant-less with the only thing covering his entire body was the silk sheet over his groin. It was ten o'clock in the morning what was he still doing asleep. I walked to the window and opened the curtain after throwing a clean pair of trousers and a shirt at him. "Its time to wake up sleepy head."

"It too early and why are you waking me up? I should not be woken up so rudely if at all by anyone." He said as he covered his face with a pillow. As he slowly began to sit up and open his eyes he stared at me. "I should be woken up with a kiss like the prince i am."

"Nice try. Now get up you have your responsibilities to attend to today my lord. I have set out a clean pair of clothes and i will be right out side the door if you need anything." I said, as i headed toward the door Thor had managed to jump out of bed nude and run toward me before i could open the door.

"What about my morning breakfast and warm-up before my training?" He said with one hand on the door pinning me to it.

"I will go get your breakfast from the kitchens right now my lord and i will forward your schedule so you can have a warm-up period before your training. Will that be all sir?" I asked with my chin in the air looking anything but him.

He suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled it down forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful? One is blue and the other purple. Its magnificent."

"Yes i have noticed." I said slithering myself out of the position he held me in. Now far beside him and my chin and eye facing the ceiling. "Will that be all?"

"Yes that will be all." He said as he moved from the door and let me pass. I practically ran out the door and to the kitchen. Once i got there i found a chair by the stove and started rubbing my temples.

"Having a bad day?" Said a girls voice from across the room. When i looked up there was a girl covered in flour in a tattered brown dress making bread.

"You can say that again."

"Wait, aren't you the new chambermaid for Thor's room?"

"Yes is it that obvious?"

"Yep. Most girls that have him are always exhausted but usually have a smile on their face. What is it, does he not perform to your standards?"

"WHAT, NO!? But he is persistent. I just don't like guys that think that they can have what ever they want because of their position. That and because of his reputation i know that he is a man whore that throws away girls afterwards and if you add up what he has done it equal the biggest self-righteous ass i know. And trust me i know quite a few. I will never do anything with that pig." I ranted as i got up and grabbed Thor's breakfast and turned around. To my deepest surprise i saw Loki with a baffled smile on his face.

"So i believe i do have it wrong." He said, all while maintaining that stupid smile.

"I am sorry my lord. I should not speak of your family in such a way. I will be going now." I said with my eyes to the floor as i walked past him as fast as i could fearing a punishment. I slowed down as i reared Thor's room not wanting any attention that he might bestow on me. As i got to the door i let out a loud sign and opened it and to my surprise he was dressed and standing out the balcony. "Your food my lord." He turned his head and smiled at me and my stomach turned. I knew his intentions and didn't want any of them. I quickly bowed and left making it impossible for him to even get a word out. The rest of the day i made sure to avoid Thor and finish my chores as fast as possible so i could go home and finish my chores that awaited me there. I finished early and went home around seven. Once i got here i found my mother to not there and Ryan with his nose in a book. I was angry but way too tired from today's work that i couldn't stay up waiting for her. I went through my closet so i could set out my clothes for tomorrow and saw half of them missing and a note that read: darling you are working in a palace now you cannot wear any of those old rags anymore. Love mom.

I was going to kill her tomorrow first thing when i wake up. I looked though the remainder of my clothing and all that remained were the really itchy clothes and my mini dresses. I decided to just wash my clothes from the other day and wear it tomorrow. I washed my dress and was about to make dinner for Ryan and me when i opened a pot to find a bull snake residing inside. "Ryan! Good job. That's your first time you got me." I turned around to see him still smiling. I set the lid to the pot back on it and tried to remove my hand but found it to be glued to it. "Really Ryan!?" I went outside and threw the snake away from the house and returned inside to remove the glue. It wasn't that hard to remove and i freed my hand in five minutes and continued making dinner after deep cleaning the pot.

After diner i put Ryan to sleep and went to bed myself after a bath. As i climbed in bed i heard the front door open and two people walked threw. I grabbed my throwing knives and walked out my door not thinking out how i was half naked in my pajamas. "Welcome home mother who is this?"

"This is Hamish. Isn't he great?" As i looked more closely at the disgustingly, large and dirty man i noticed his ring that matched the mark on my mothers face. I didn't even hesitant kicking him in the groin then the neck so hard he fell to the floor. He slowly got up and moved toward me. I then kicked him again in the face, knocking him unconscious as i then pushed him out the door and done our front steps.

"You didn't have to do that!" Yelled my mother.

"What do you mean? He beat you and now you were about to screw him in the same room you share with Ryan. He and you are pigs." I yelled. I then walked into Ryan's room pocked him up and carried him to my room. I didn't want him to have to witness anything if my mother brings that man back into the house. I bolt locked my door and climbed into bed with Ryan and fell fast asleep.

I woke up early and started making breakfast for Ryan and me. While cleaning the table off i found a letter from my moms work. I opened it to reveal that she has been fired. It all became clear now why she has been like this and i started to feel guilty. I made extra food so that everyone could eat and woke up my mother and Ryan to come and eat. We all sat at the table eating quietly when I held up the letter. My mother's expression fell from happy to dread. "Why didn't you tell me you lost your job?"

"I wanted to tell you but you had so much on your plate now that i didn't want to give you more to worry about."

"With my pay check from the palace i can cover all of our expenses. Now you can stop trying to rake in wastes of space to cover the bills and if i find you bringing one home, I now have every right to throw you out. You will become a stay at home mom and take care of Ryan. Do i make myself clear?" i said with my head down

"Yes, very." She said.

I finished my breakfast and got ready in my blue and green dress with my hair in a braid again. I walked out the door and noticed the man i beat up yesterday still at the bottom of the stairs. I checked his pulse to see if i had killed him and when he had one i sighed in relief. I walked past him and toward the palace. The only thought in my head was 'what will Thor try today?' When i reached the palace and got my chores for the day i went to Thor's chambers, knocked and went inside. To my surprise there was a beautiful girl with light brown hair sleeping in the nude next to him. I quickly exited and left to do my other chores. I returned an hour later with his breakfast to find the girl had left and Thor properly dressed. "Why didn't you wake me today?" Asked Thor sitting at the table waiting for me to bring him his food.

"I saw that you had company and you must have had a long night, so i let you and miss sleep, my lord."

"Oh. How early was that? When i awoke she was gone."

"Ten o'clock sir."

"Then what time is it know?"

"Eleven your highness."

"Great, its no longer early. Would you like to join me in my chambers for the day? I have nothing important to do today. We will be all alone."

His words made something in me snap. I set down the stray before him and stared him straight in the eyes. "I am sorry your royal pain in the ass but i have no interest in you and these relentless, direct flirting is rude and just making you look creepy. Please stop!" As i finished i noticed his expression change completely.

"No one has ever talked to me like that and i will not stand for it. Sorry if i was trying to make you feel good about yourself. A servant like you has probably never had the attention of any man and will never see one as good as me ever again." He yelled at me.

Something must have snapped in me because i grabbed the water jug that was in the table and through its contents at him and stormed off out the door. When i opened it a saw Loki walking down the hall and he heard the commotion and looked in my direction. I turned to go a different direction when i heard him call my name and his footsteps hasten. "Servant girl, wait!"

"Hello your highness. How may i help you?" I said with my eyes to the floor.

"Has the whore given in?"

Still in a fit of rage i looked into his eyes and spoke. "You know you judgementle ass i am not a whore. Still a virgin and i have nor will ever sleep with your even more of an ass brother. Or will ever see either of you again probably because i most likely lost my temper with your brother and splashed either mead or water all over him and lost my job. So sianara!" I stormed off but not before seeing the look in his green eyes change happy to shock. To went to see miss brow and tell her what happened and as i predicted i lost my job. On my way home i stopped by every shop i knew and asked for work. None took me except a tavern working as a bartender that said that i would start tomorrow. I went home early and had to break the news to mom who was furious and depressed that she had to resume her job at the tavern. Not working tables but men. We were now working the same job and it just made me think, would i turn into her?

Chapter 3

After a week working at the tavern i began to get the hang of it. Despite being hit on by scum i was learning how to control myself around them. Although the first few days i was the worst and i started hitting every man that hit on me. On the bright side the manager gave me the position of handling guys that get to rough with his girls and that earned me a bigger pay check but not as big as the one at the palace.

Another week went by and i was expecting my paycheck from the palace for the days i worked there and the hush money for Thor's behavior so that i don't press charges. I was working in the tavern in the after noon when three guards came in with a envelope in their hands. "I expected my check but i didn't think it would be hand delivered?" I said being handed the envelope. I opened it and saw that it wasn't a check but a letter saying that i have been summoned back to work at the palace. "I thought i was fired?" I said as they walked out the door.

The next day i went to the palace in my blue and purple dress with my hair in a braid with a gold string intertwined in it. Once i got there i looked for miss brow and when i found her she was smiling. "Oh hello darling how are you? Do you know how hard it is to track you down?" She said with that smile that could petrify a person. She grabbed my arm and we started to walk though the palace grounds. "It turns out the day i fired you a request was made that you be a personal servant full time. Despite your outburst with Thor someone wants you to be theirs. Do you know who it is?" She asked and before i could answer she said, "Loki. And whats completely out of the norm is that he usually tortures the servants until they leave of he fires them and those are all the ones that were assigned to him. You must be one special girl to be requested." She kept talking about the horrible things that might await me as his servant until we arrived at the entrance to his chambers. Once we arrived she quickly scurried away like she was frighted of the place. Now alone at the door my first thought was gratitude for the job and them hatred that i had to work for this asshole. Even though he is much less of one as his brother he is still and asshole in his own way.

After a minute or two of standing there trying to hold in my temper so i don't loose my job again, i opened the door. "Good afternoon my lord."

Finally mustered the courage to come through the door i see. "How is the whore doing today?" He said turning his from his book to look at me.

"Again i say you have the wrong idea about me." I said keeping my eyes to the floor.

"Do i now. Then tell me what were you doing working at a whore house inside a tavern?"

"I was bar tending and i worked security for the girls."

"I see." Loki's expression changed like he expected and wanted me to whore so he could make fun of me.

"How may serve you today my lord?"

"You may start by telling me your name. Then you must fetch some books on this list from the library. I am afraid i have read all of these and you must return those as well." He said handing me a list with ten books on them. I looked at the stacks of books he wanted me to return and there were twenty textbook sized book. How the hell was i supposed to return all of those? I picked up seven books and headed out the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Loki as i was about to leave.

"What have i forgotten my lord?" I said panting from the weight of the books.

"Your name. What is your name or do you prefer whore?"

"Mina my lord. My name is Mina." I left and ran as fast as i could under the weight of the book before my arms gave out. I reached the library and opened the door. I put the books on the returns desk and held up the list i had in my hand. I looked for the books through most of the shelves and once i found five that were evidentially the same size as the ones i brought here and walked back to Loki's chambers. Once i go there and i put the books down made another two trips at get everything.

Afterwards i looked around and saw that Loki was nowhere to be seen and that everything was already clean and didn't need much other than a little dusting and for me to take down his laundry. As i gathered the laundry that was and put it in the basket i noticed the sound of a rattle that is distinctive to a snake in the pile of clothing i was about to pick up. I knew it would bite me if i picked it up so i went over to the stack of books i recently got from the library and picked up as many as i could. I hobbled over to the stack of clothing and dropped the stack on the pile. Once the rattling had stopped i picked off the books and sifted through the clothing carefully. I found the snake unconscious but still alive, so i picked it up by its head so it couldn't turn around and bit me if it awoke and tossed it out a open window. I closed the window and picked up the laundry and as i turned around there was Loki with a confused look on his face. "I am sorry my lord. Was that your pet snake?"

"No. In fact it was a test for you. How did you know?"

"My brother plays pranks on me all the time. If you want to get me, you are going to have to try harder." I said walking away and out the door with the laundry.

When i came back with the clean laundry Loki was gone again. I decided to take the opportunity of silence to hum while i worked. I quickly dusted and put away his clothes and found myself without anything to do. I wondered around his quarter until i found myself sitting on the couch reading one of the princes books. I didn't realize it but i began to fall asleep. I was awaken my a gentle hand that shook me awake. I turned over to face the person and slowly opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first then cleared to reveal Loki staring down at me as i stared into his eyes as well. "Has someone been neglecting their chores?"

The shock of looking into his eyes hit me and i jumped from the couch and stood up with my eyes to the floor. "I am sorry sir. I must have dosed off. It wont happen again."

"Have you been reading my books?"

"Yes sir. They were beautiful and were a great read. I only read them because i had finished all of my tasks sir."

"You can read? I didn't know people from the slums could read?"

"Most can't. I went to school and they taught me there and i taught my brother."

"Interesting. You may go home now. It is around ten at night i think your family is worried about you." He said as his face fell to a sad smirk.

"Thank you my lord." I slowly went to the door still groggy from my sleep when i heard him mumble something very clearly. 'Such beautiful eyes.'

The next day i wore my green and blue dress and went to work. I finished cleaning his chambers while he was still there sitting on his couch with his legs crossed. What a girl. Once i finished he told me to follow as he toured the palace. The entire time i had my eyes to the ground. We didn't talk and neither did he, to anyone, he just wondered. My eyes traveled to look at the back of his head and i felt my expression change to a curious confusion. I think he felt my eyes because he stopped and my eyes fell. He turned around to face me and got up in my face. "Were you just staring at me?"

"No my lord." I said. He gave me a smirk and we continued through the palace. He took a turn through the gardens and everything looked so beautiful my eyes wondered up to look at the flowers. The smell filled my nose, causing my to smile and close my eyes. I stopped to take it all in. When i opened my eyes i saw Loki standing and staring at me. "I am sorry my lord." I said as i rushed back to his side with my eyes back at the ground. We walked through the gardens quite slowly after that and found ourselves in a herb garden. The herbs were only planted a week ago and were just starting to sprout and the promise of new life made me smile again. We continued walking from there until we reached a nice shady stone bench where the Loki decided to rest. Me being a servant, stood ideally behind him. My eyes couldn't help but stare at his hair and the portion of face i could see. I saw his head tilt and heard his breathing, was he asleep. I bent over to see his face and he was. His head laid in a weird position that would result in him complaining about it later. I didn't know what to do so i tilted his head to face the sky in an attempt to wake him up. I look at his face for a sign of change but found none. I shook his shoulder and whispered,"Loki?" His eyes gradually opened looking up at me as i stared down at him. A smile creeping up on both of us. I snapped up straight and looked at something else. "I am sorry to wake you but you were sleeping awkwardly and i didn't want you to be uncomfortable." I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"Its fine." He said yawning. "Did i hear you call my name?"

"No sir."

"Curious." He said staring at me. "Well lets go. We have work to do in the preparation for the ball tomorrow."

"What ball?"

"There is one being held for the coming of spring and you will be serving food during the event while i will look my best and your going to help me look that way." We headed back to his chambers. When we arrived Loki sent for me for his dinner while he read in his usual spot. When i came back food in hand i found his asleep once again with a book in his hands. I took a blanket that was resting on a chair and draped it over him and grabbed the book. I looked at the page he was reading and began to read it myself. It was a glorious love story of two forbidden lovers. I was baffled by what Loki preferred to read. I never pictured him as a romance guy. I set the book down, blew out the candles and left as quite as i could. On my way down the hall i couldn't help thinking if Loki and I didn't know why. Lost in my train of thought i accidentally bump into the last person j wanted to see, Thor. "Hello little servant girl. What are you still doing working here? I thought i got you fired?"

"You did my lord but i was then requested by Loki to be his chambermaid." I said not looking him in the eyes fearing what i might do to further my fury.

"Oh. Makes sense. Hey i would like to apologize for my behavior. I should have gotten the hint and backed off now that i see you with Loki it clear."

"Sorry but there is nothing of my knowledge that is going on between us. And if you were truly sorry, you would have gotten me my job back."

He stopped and stared at with a curious look. "You know what, i see the appeal of having someone that has a fire. It makes life interesting." He said while his eyes wandered to the ceiling them back on me. "I really am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes your highness i forgive you on the occasion that you stop flirting with me. Oh and will you forgive my outburst? It was out of line." I said still with my eyes to the floor.

"Yes. How about we put all that behind us?"

"Indeed. Have a nice night your highness." I curtsied and continued on my way home.

The next day i arrived knowing full well what i would be thanks to Loki's warning and i dressed according. In was now in my best dress that was actually quite similar to my others. It was a red and black dress that flowed like silk. I put my hair down and curled it. When i arrived at Loki's chamber his nose was in a book like always. "Good morning my lord." I said when i walked through the door.

He turned his head to say good morning but couldn't get the words out. His face turned from content to disgust. "What are you wearing? Your supposed to be wearing my colors not mg brothers."

I took a closer look and realized that i was wearing his colors and hadn't realized it. "I am sorry my lord." I said with a little fear in my throat.

"Great now you have to change." He said to me as he conjured up a beautiful green dress with gold accents. "Here put this on." He said holding out the dress. I took it, bowed and headed for a place to change. "Excuse me where do you think you are going?"

"To change my lord." I said.

"Oh no that wont due. As your punishment for wearing those colors you have to change here." He said pointing to the ground in front of him.

"What? You cant possible think i am going to undress in front of you." I said. I was curious to see what he was thinking and when i looked up to see his face he had the biggest smirk of pride on his face.

"Would you rather i have you undress in front of Thor or the entire royal palace staff?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would you like to test that theory?" He said sitting down in his spot on the couch. I walked over slowly and turned my back to him. I undid the back as unsexy as i could and i attempted to take off the dress quickly. "Slower." I stopped and continued slower. As my dress fell of my back i heard him slightly gasp. My scars! I turned around to see a concerned look on his face. I grabbed my dress and pulled it close to my chest as well as the on he gave me and ran to a place a could change in private. I changed as fast as i could and exited to see Loki, still in his spot with a book. "Whathappened?" I heard him ask.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the ground. "I would not like to talk about it. Would you like me to help you get ready for the party my lord?"

He got up and walked to his bed. "I would like to wear my armor. Go fetch it from the closet." I looked at his armor and couldn't help but laugh at his helmet. "Is something funny?"

I turned to see Loki undressing now. "No my lord. Just something that popped in my head."

"Well stop laughing then and come here with the armor and dress me."

"Slow down. What?" I said now looking at his now half naked body.

"Dress me. Is that a problem?"

"No. Its just seeing you like this makes me think that you are not that different as your brother in the art of torturing me."

"Don't compare me to him." He said as his smile fell.

"I am sorry my lord." I went over and helped dress him doing my best not to touch his skin directly with my hands. We were both silent the entire time. When i was finished he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Well your finished here. Report to the kitchens to receive your doodies for the rest of the night." He said. I bowed and left for the kitchen. When i got there i was tasked with handing out mead to the men. Great, the perfect job for a girl that once worked at a tavern.

That night i handed out mead for hours until night fall. At first the men controlled themselves but as the night went on and the men got rowdy. About half way through the night something felt wrong. My dress began to itch and i started scratching. That damn bastard put itching powder in the dress. I heard a whisper in my ear, "don't scratch." I turned my head to reveal Loki smiling and then walked away.

"Loki!" I whispered through my teeth. I worked really hard not to scratch and i didn't for the most part. All i could think about to keep my mind off of scratching was what i would do yo get back at him. As the night went on the men became very lustful and were grabbing most of the servants and taking them away to their chambers. We were down to four girls serving twenty men and we were all on edge. I looked toward the kitchen to get more mead fir the men when suddenly a man at the table grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. He was a really large and strong because i could not escape his grip. "So what is a pretty thing like you working as a servant?"

"I am sorry sir but may you let me go i must get back to my doodies? Would you like more mead?" I asked trying to talk my way out of the situation.

"Oh honey. The only thing you are tasked with for the rest of the night is to pleasure me." On that note i leaned back and punched him in the face. When he came to he looked shocked and let me go. I stood up, dusted myself off and continued to the kitchen. I brought back mead and passed it out.

A few hours later and everyone had left and i was free to itch. I scratched for a good five minutes until i continued upstairs to Loki's chambers. Once i got there i found Loki in his usual spot reading. "Do you do anything else but read?" I asked him still pissed off at what he did.

"I screw with you don't i?" He said still reading, not even paying the slightest respect to even turn his head.

I took the advantage of him looking in another direction and took off the dress and out on my own. I took his dress and shook what remained of the powder in the dress on him. He jumped up and turned around to face me. "Oh your going to pay for that." He said staring at me with a maleficent smile on his face.

"Don't care. It would be totally worth it seeing you suffer for a change." I said while smile and looking him straight in the eyes. "Now if that will be all i will be leaving now. Have a nice night my lord." I marched out the door trying not to show that i am still itching everywhere.

I got home and took a shower to wash off the powder. Afterwards i made dinner for myself since everyone else had already gone to bed then i sat in my window and read a book i got when i was a kid. As i went on reading i couldn't help but feel i was being watched.

The next day i found Loki asleep on his couch with a book in his hands and new clothes and wet hair. He must have taken a bath after i shook itching powder over him. I took the blanket from the chair and draped it over him. I took the book he was holding and sat down on the couch across from him. I opened the book well a cloud of white powder came from it and i breathed it in. I instantly became drowsy and the room started spinning. I couldn't keep my head up and i found myself to fall asleep on the couch.

Chapter 4.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping near by. When i opened my eyes i found i was wrapped in silk sheets and the window was open with a small blue bird sitting in the window sill. As i began to come to i realized i was in Loki's bed and all i had on was my underwear. A fury raged inside me. Had that bastard really drugged and raped me. I felt tears run down my cheeks but ignored them and got out of bed. I couldn't find my dress so i wrapped myself in the green silk sheet and searched frantically in Loki's chambers for him. I couldn't find him anywhere and leaving to look for him else where was not an option. I decided to wait for him in his spot on the couch. Now alone with my thoughts the impact that he took what i was saving was devastating. I brook down in a pile of tears wrapped in silk. I cried for about two hours until i had cried my self to sleep.

I awoke again and found Loki asleep beside me with his arms around me. I looked up at him and he was so peaceful, so that made it so much easier punching him square in the face. He woke up and jumped to his feet. "What the hell was that for?" He asked holding his bleeding nose.

"What do you mean what was that for? You ruined me!" I yelled while tears poured from my face while i clutched the sheet around me tightly.

"What do you... You think i took advantage of you don't you?" He said with a concerned look on his face. I couldn't even look at him and turn away. "Oh what a naïve little girl. That was in no way what happened." He said still holding his nose.

"Then explain to me why you drugged me, undressed me and i was on your bed?" I yelled at him.

"I was looking at the scares on your back."

"My scares?"

"Yes. Judging by your expression on your face when i saw them, you weren't going to tell me about them any time soon. So i took a look at them for myself and by looking at them they are from a blade. Judging from that you weren't a slave but you were abused as a child. Am i wrong?"

I turned away. And clutched the fabric in my hands tighter. "May i just have my clothes back?" I said with my head down wanting so desperately to hold in my tears.

"Huh. I cant i threw those rags away. The new dress that you wore today was hideous and i could not stand to look at that irritating red and orange dress. I can make it up to you though." He said as he handed out a beautiful dark green and black dress that had silver accents in the fabric.

"This dress doesn't have itching powder in it lick the last one, does it?" I said turning my head at the dress and them looking in his eyes with with disgust.

"Nope. Nothing wrong with this one. It is only to repay for the other one. See i can be kind." He said still staring at me with a suspicious smile.

I knew he was hiding something but i need the dress to get home clothed. I took the dress and walked behind the changing curtain he had in his room. I finished fast and came and came out from behind the curtain. "What do you think?" I asked as i twirled around and curtsied.

"Good for a change." He smirked.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked. I looked out the window and saw what appeared to look like the noon sky.

"It is noon the next after i drugged you."

"WHAT!? You drugged me for an entire day. Wait, i woke up in your bed. Did we sleep in the same bed when i was half naked?" I said with a fire of fury and curiosity on my face.

"Umm. Well if it makes you feel any better i was too?" He said with fear on his face.

I rush toward him, "Loki!" He turned around in an attempt to escape and i jumped on his back then i pinned him to the floor. "How the hell would that make me feel better and why didn't you just move me back to the couch?"

"That was the second time you called my name." He then flipped me over and pinned me to the floor. "It wasn't supposed to make you feel better. It was to make me feel better. Seeing that i cause you pain, causes me joy. That and your a great bed warmer."

"You sick twisted bastard. Why does my pain cause you joy?"

"Just because." He smirked.

In anger i found the strength and flipped him over. "Why can't you leave things alone? Why couldn't you just leave those scares alone? Why are you torturing me? What about me is so special?" I said as my eyes filled with tears. Some falling on him.

"You fight back. You don't just take it. You actually have a mind of you own and you don't just take it as a joke but as a challenge. You don't see me as you prince but as a person." He said as a smile grew on his face. I loosened my grip and sat up. He moved from under me and sat up as well.

The tears on my face continued pouring. Why does he have to be so mean? In my crying i felt his hand down my back, tracing my scares. I got up and wiped away my tears. "I am sorry my lord for my behavior. I have neglected my doodies and will begin them right away." I turned around from where i was sitting and walked away. From behind me i heard Loki get up and walk up from behind. I felt his touch and my body clenched in shock, he was hugging me? "You stupid girl. When will you open up to me? Do you hate me Mina?" It was the first time hearing him say my name.

I turned around and snaked out of the hug. "I am sorry but i don't want a hug at the moment. And i don't hate you, maybe at times but not fully."

"Wow you didn't address my position that time i like it." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up dumb ass." I said playfully.

There was a moment of silence where we both just stared at the floor and calmed down. It was Loki that broke the silence. "You know you should go home. Your family is probably worried."

Holy shit my family. My sheer shock made me forget every respect and i just ran out of Loki's chambers and when i was almost out of the palace i turned a corner and slammed into Thor. I got up and said sorry about a million times. "Its ok i was just on my way to see Loki ..." Before he could finished i dashed off.

"Sorry can't talk. Been missing for days." I said still running out of the palace. I ran as fast as i could to my house. When i got there i burst through the door and found Ryan and mom sitting on the couch with a photo of me. "It alright. I am alright." I panted still catching my breath.

Ryan ran over to me and gave me up hug that could suffocate me if he was my height. "Can you make food now, I'm really hungry." He said looking up at me.

"Sure squirt. Go pick out the food you want." I said.

My mom meanwhile had just stood up and stared at me. For the entire time with this blank expression. "Should i ask where you were at or was a royal fun?"

I stared at her in disgust. "It is none of your concern. All you need to know it that nothing happened." I said stating it as clear as can be. The rest of night was as normal as normal can get except for the fact i did my best to avoid the subject of where i have been for a day.

For the next six months we became more like friends than servant and master. We played pranks on each other that would either accidentally get one of us hurt or would cross the line and that was never pretty. He had a lot of trouble getting me since i had previous experience but when he did even i had to laugh.

Chapter 5

The winter festival was a week away and the entire city was being decorated for the grand celebration. I woke up to snow falling outside my window and the sound of bells. I knew this was going to be a lot of fun, the only problem was i have no winter clothes. I got ready in my white and green dress i got a month ago and let my hair down. Once it was time to leave i took a deep breath and ran to the palace to keep myself from freezing. I had run up to two miles before arriving at the palace early. I got there early so i had time to freshen up as well as warm up. I hated winter. Don't get me wrong, i love the cold, i actually prefer the cold but i really don't like the bitter cold and snow that soaked my clothes and ruined them. Once i finished cleaning up i headed up to Loki's chambers as fast as i could. I arrived at the door and stopped and opened the door as quite as could be. I set down the tray of food gently and tiptoed my way to his bed. I looked at his face, he was dead asleep. I pulled away from him and leaped on him. "Wake up sleepy head!" I yelled midway in the air.

Rapidly his body turned and he held out his arms and caught me mid air and turned me over to lay next to him. "That is not the way to wake up a prince." He said smiling.

"Yes but that is the way you wake up a friend." I said. "Come on get up. You have a lot to do with the winter festival coming up." I said getting out of his bed and standing beside it. I walked to his closet to get him a fresh pair of clothes which was a almost all green and black. I grabbed his clothes and went back to his bed chamber. I looked in and found he had gone back to sleep. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to his bed, leaned over and shook his shoulder. "Wake up dumb ass." I kept shaking him harder. When i was about to give up he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. "Really again?"

"I got you twice with the same prank. Your loosing your touch." He said as he finally opened his eyes. All i could do was smile and try to get up out of the pile of furs that embraced me in the bed. And along with Loki's body heat, it made it so difficult to pry myself away from the warm bed. Loki's grip wouldn't budge and i gave up and stayed in the bed. "Why are you so cold Mina?"

I smiled and turned to face to ceiling. "I am broke and cant afford winter clothes. All i can do i put a few more thin layers on." I said.

He turned over to face the ceiling as well and we just laid there for a minute quite. The warm furs brushed my skin and i felt so happy, but it was short lived. I had to get up and get Loki ready for the opening ceremony of the winter festival. The opening ceremony was the best part of the festival, where the royals and a few troops put on a mock battle in the arena, and that was just the kick off. The rest of the week will be filled with games, food, music, dancing and crazy costumes, that would last the week. And my task was to make sure Loki is there and to do so i would have to get his best armor ready for at weeks end there is the grandest ball for the nobles. I have a week full of work ahead of me. I got up off the bed and stood beside it. "Ok thats enough laying around you need to get ready. The ceremony is in a few hours and it takes you forever to put on your armor."

He sat up and just looked at me. "Well look who's the boss now. I forget, i am the prince you serve, right?" He smirked.

"I would not have to be the boss if you weren't lazy and yes i do serve you. Your royal pain in the ass." I said as i curtsied with sarcasm.

He got out of bed and grabbed the clothes i threw at him earlier and put them on. "So how long until i am required at the opening ceremony?"

"Exactly one and a half hours." I said as i pored him his morning wine and got his breakfast set up on the table.

He moved to the table and sat down. "How many times this week will i have to leave my room?"

I moved and sat down at the table with Loki. "Judging by last years festival, only today and the end of festival ball. Why do you want to stay in here the whole time?"

"People annoy me and i wish just to read my books." He said before taking a bit of his food.

"Well if your going to stay in here, i am going with my friend to the festival. I really want to go this year for a change."

"You didn't go last year?"

"Nope. I had my studying to do for midterms."

"Oh well you will be outside for a long time. Are you sure you will be warm enough with those rags?"

"No but i will just borrow my friends winter clothes for the day."

"And who's this friend of yours?"

"His name is Eric. We were friends when i was in school and we are hanging out to recap on the past seven months."

"Oh and where has he been?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Nope. Just curious."

"Oh really? Then don't worry about it and lets just change the subject. Is that alright?"

"Fine. Have you picked up the new book from the library liked i asked?"

"Yes they are all in your 'new books' stack and i took back all of your 'finished' stack to the library."

"Great and is my armor polished and prepped for the ceremony?"

"Yep. It's hanging on you mannequin ready for you to put it on."

"And have you..."

"I have everything done, everything polished and clean and prepped. Are you trying to find fault in your friend sire?"

He paused, finished his food, and sighed. "Fine you may go to the festival after you take my plate to the kitchens to be cleaned." He smiled and lifted his arms expecting me take it then and there.

"Thank you your royal highness." I grabbed the plate and he laughed. I ran and took it down to the kitchens and then was about to leave the palace when i realized. I could have the best seats to the opening ceremony if i went as Loki's servant. It would only be for the ceremony and i could be in the royal viewing box with the queen while Loki, odin, and Thor fight below.

I ran upstairs to Loki's chambers when i ran into Thor. "Oh hello Mina. Why are you in such a rush?"

"No reason. How are you your highness?" I bowed.

"Good. Will you be at the opening ceremony today?"

"Indeed."

"Well i am glad to hear so. I must be going. I need to get ready for the ceremony."

"I understand. I hope you have a wonderful day your highness." I bowed and continued running to Loki's room. I knocked at the door and didn't even wait for an answer. When i entered i found Loki half dressed with only his pants on and i must have blushed because when he looked at me he smiled. "Forget anything?"

"No but i would like to ask you if i could accompany you to the ceremony, as your servant of course." I asked politely.

"Fine as long as you help me with my armor. It seems i have a problem reaching the points they attach."

"Sure doofus. Turn around, after you put on your under clothes."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. You just need to put on the first layer of clothes so that the metal doesn't touch and chafe your skin. How do you not know this already?"

He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head flexing his muscles then turned around so his back faced me. I grabbed the metal and leather portion of his armor and swung if around him. "Beautiful armor. I wonder who cleaned it?" He said. I could barley tell by his voice that he was using sarcasm. "Whoever it was could have done a better job." That earned him a slap on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You were being rude and you deserved it." I finished putting on his armor quite quickly and i stood back. "There finished. Now give me a twirl."

"In your dreams." He walked over to the mirror and admired his reflection. "Not bad."

"Ok Loki, its time to get going to the ceremony."

"What about you? It is below freezing out there and all you have is maybe two layers of tine fabric."

"Well i was going to barrow my friends clothes but these will have to do."

"Fine but if you complain or freeze it is not my fault." We left for the arena and arrived a few minutes before it started. The stands were already almost full and all the people made it shake at the roar of their cheers. We made our way to the royal booth and Loki made me wait here till it was over. The view was the best and you could see the whole arena although i could not say anything because i was in the presence of the queen.

At the stroke of the starting bell the battle began and it was what can only be described as epic. The royal family fought against their best solders and they beat them without breaking a sweat. I watched Loki use his magic in battle for the first time and it didn't hit me how powerful he was until now. I tried to pay attention as long as i could but the cold was beginning to become a challenge to resist. I felt my body started going numb and my clothes began to feel frozen solid. I couldn't do much of anything to keep warm so i just watched to battle. All of a sudden i was covered in a green light and a coat appeared around me. I began to warm up instantly and i looked into the battle to see Loki looking at me with a smile on his face.

Seeing the bright glow the queen turned her head to look at me with a warm coat and then back at the battle and Loki. She let out a hum of curiosity and continued to watch the battle below.

The mock battle lasted about a half hour and everything was over. The royal family stood center and pumped up the crowd. "The winter festival shall begin!" Odin bellowed, making the crowd cheer louder. It took an hour for the crowd to exit the arena and for Loki to exit as well.

I couldn't find him for another thirty minutes looking through the crowds so i went to his chambers where i found him sitting in his spot, still in his armor. "Is this what your going to do all week, just sit there and not even change clothing?" I asked closing the door.

"No. I just got back from battle, don't judge me." He got up and walked toward me. "I told you you were going to be cold." He said running his fingers against the coat.

"Oh yea. I came to return it to you before i go meet up with my friend." I began to take it off when his hand stopped me.

"Keep it. You probably have more need for a woman's coat than i."

I put the coat on fully and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Loki." He pulled me in close and hugged me back. The hug lasted a short time before i pulled away. "Well i have to get going. I think that Eric is waiting for me at my house now. Bye Loki!" I left quickly and dashed out of the palace.

In my hast i forgot to breath and had to take a breath at the gates where i evidentially saw Thor coming home after the battle. "Hello Mina. Did you like the battle?"

"I did. It was quite amazing in every way. I would love to continue this conversation but i must get going." I said bowing.

"Before you leave, can you answer me this? Why are you always leaving me in such hast?" He asked with his curious arrogant smile on his face.

"Well its either because you've managed to piss me off or you caught me when i have somewhere else to be." I bowed once more and left again towards my house.

Once i arrived i opened the door and found Eric on the couch sleeping with his feet on the table. I pushed his feet off on woke him up. "Hey Eric. Ready for the festival?"

"Yea. Wait, what are you wearing?"

"It called a coat now lets go." I forced him off the coach and out the door.

At the festival the streets were lined with games and food stands. Music played the entire time on every street and in the town square there was such a large amount of people dancing. We started at the food because we were both really hungry. "So where did you even get a coat, i thought you were broke?" Eric asked me.

"Does it matter? Its mine and now i have one and i am warm. What, is there a problem with me wearing it?"

"No. I just brought an extra coat for you because you said you needed one. Seeing that you have one all of a sudden makes me curious of who likes you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Who gave it to you?"

"Not telling." Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Tell me now. I need to know. Please." He said needy and forcefully. He then looked up and his eyes widened. I turned around and found Loki standing there with a smirk on his face. I knew he loved seeing others afraid of him when they bowed.

"So look who decided to crawl out of his room. Did you finish all of your tower of books, Loki?" I asked him.

"Indeed i have and being as it is your job as my hand maiden i want you to entertain me. I am board and need something to do." He smirked.

"I am not on duty my lord but you are welcome to join Eric and i if you wish."

"So this is Eric. I do hope you are not enflatuated with this scrawny man, that would take away from your duties."

"No we are not dating and what kind of duties would he take away from?" I said semi pissed off.

"You know."

"What are you implying?" I said raising an eyebrow with my fists on my hips just waiting for him to say the wrong thing.

"I am implying that you know your chores and when they must get done."

He said it so seriously without any tone. I knew he was joking and i just smirked. "Weirdo." I said shaking my head. "So where would you like to go Eric, since your the one paying?"

He wasn't able to get a word out before Loki jumped in, "Nonsense i will be paying since i know that i am the one who probably has the most money. So lets go to the carnival area with the games. Lets go!" He said with a smirk. He was so rude and forceful that when i walked past him i hit him across the shoulder and said, "your being rude."

On our way to the carnival area, which was on the other side of the town, we stopped at a couple shops and looked at the stuff they had when something caught my eye. It was a beautiful necklace with a gold and silver chain with a little glass jar with a emerald, sapphire and a dark purple gem inside. "This is beautiful. How much?" I asked the clerk grasping the necklace.

"That gem is five hundred."

"What?! Its so expensive. If i buy it that that will clear me out for the week."

Loki came up from behind me and glared at the necklace. "What a simple thing. Its so boring."

"Hey. I like it so stop. But sadly i cant afford it." I let the necklace slip off my hand and walked out.

Eric sneaked up behind me and pulled me to the side away from Loki. "So thats the man that gave you the coat. You know he likes you?"

"Him, no! He is the prince and we are friends and we act like friends. Our relationship is like mine and yours."

"And thats how i know he likes you."

"Wait you like me?" I stopped and turned to him.

"Oh god no darling. I am gay, but no one is as close as us without a romance or a very long friendship."

Huh. I never looked as us like that. Before i could further overthink what Eric said, Loki caught up with us and stood right in between me and Eric. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"So, me i suppose?"

"Wow he's good." Said Eric with a smirk.

We continued to the fair and spent almost all the money we had on us on rides and food and games. It wasn't long before the end of the day ceremony and i had to get back home. Both of the boys decided to tag along and on our way we dropped off Eric at his house.

Eric waved goodbye and shut the door. "You know he likes you?" Said Loki.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter until i started crying. "Wow you are dense. I guess you don't have much experience with people like him."

"What do you mean people like him. He's not..." He paused and had to take a double take. "No, he's...?"

"He's gay, and thinks your really hot."

Loki put his face in his hands. "I was suck a dick."

"Ya you were. He got the impression for a while that you liked him."

"Oh my gods. I am so sorry."

"Its fine he's cool with it." For the remainder of the trip home we just joked about Loki's stupid moments of the fair. When we arrived at my home i climbed the steps and arrived at the door, i heard a familiar gruff voice and knew what awaited me behind the door. I knew i had to get Loki away fast. "Thank you for a great day but this is the end. Goodnight." I said smiling acting like everything was fine and dandy.

"Goodnight Mina." And with a dramatic sass cape turn he slowly left.

I opened the door slowly to see one of my mother men Hamish with his fingers intwined in my mothers hair pulling at it. He was thrashed her around yelling drunken tongue about me. Suddenly Ryan runs in and tries to free mom by hitting him. Hamish got angry and hit Ryan as hard as he could knocking him to the floor. I quickly darted in the room and tried to get Ryan out of this but i wasn't able to reach him when Hamish's large hand lets go of mom and grabs my wrist. "Theres the little bitch that beat me. How would you like it if i did worse to you?" Slurred hamish with his face close to mine allowing me to smell his toxic breathe.

I chocked and tried to spit out words but his grip tightened and i think broke my wrist. "Stop!" I yelled as i tried to fight back but the way he had me and how much pain i was in i couldn't do much.

He smirked with his idea. "Because you prevented me from getting laid that night i will have sex with you." In that moment he shoved me to the floor and pinned me to the floor. Now with both of my wrists grasped he squeezed tighter and broke the both. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No help will come for you bitch."

I looked around and mom was unconscious in the corner and Ryan was watching me from the doorway crying. I mouthed, "look away."

Hamish started to push up my skirt when royal guards burst through the door and ripped Hamish from me. They took him outside and he disappeared when Loki came rushing through the door and pulled down my skirt and picked me up.

He looked at my wrists with fear, when he touched them i winced and tears flowed from my cheeks. It finally hit me that i was almost raped and Loki saved me. I through myself into his chest and began sobbing. He pried me from him and took me wrists in his. They began to glow bright green and the pain lessened, "i cant heal them fully but i can do it little by little and take most of the pain away."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Thank you Loki."

He took in a small gasp, "huh."

I quickly fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

Chapter six.

I awoke screaming after replaying that moment in my head. I felt so weak and helpless under him. I have trained myself to avoid and prevent that from happening but yet i was still helpless. And the worst part about it was Ryan, he had see it all and i couldn't do anything for him.

I lay back in my bed and turned over to stare at my window from a distance. At this angle i couldn't see much so i watched as the clouds passed. I spent two days here staring out the window watching a storm pass and the bird fly by my window.

The longer i stayed here the more i had to go back to work. The next day i dressed in my blue and purple dress and my long hair into a braid and my coat i got from Loki. I made my way to Loki's chambers and opened the door to see Loki in usual spot reading a book. "So what would my prince like for breakfast today i said keeping my head to the floor." Loki didn't answer and got up from his chair with a glass up water and poured it on my head. Luckily it was warm and wasn't too shocking.

"Two days without a servant is hell. Just look at the condition of this room" said Loki gesturing to the mess that was his room.

"I am sorry my lord i had a traumatic injury and that had to heal before i could properly serve you."

Loki grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "What is my name?"

"Loki." I said playfully.

"I see your in a better mood now that you are playing jokes."

"Ya. I feel a bit better but my wrist still hurt a little." I said while cleaning up his room. This dude wore too many clothing in just two days. "Hey shouldn't they have assigned you a temporary maid while i was out?"

"They did and she was very fun to play with."

I sighed knowing that poor girl is probably in the healing room.

"So how did you like my prank?" Asked Loki with a menacing smile.

"What do you mean?" I was folding his clothing in his draws and turned around to find his face inches away from my own. He wormed his arms around my waist and i couldn't help but blush.

"You know you act so tuff i would think you could have defended yourself, but i guess you are all talk."

My smile fell and turned to discussed. "Hamish."

"Ya i thought i would be..." Before he could finish i slapped him as hard as i could across his face and accidentally got my nails into it and left nail marks.

"How could you?" I stormed off and ran down the hall keeping my eyes to the floor so no one could see my tears. Sadly i couldn't see much where i was going and ran into Thor and his guest. "I am sorry my lord." I said continuing to cry and bowed. I tried to leave when a hand grabbed my upper arm and turned me around. In shock i looked into his eyes which only showed concern.

He turned around and told his friend to leave. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Its nothing." I shook free and ran down the hall.

Thor ran after me and caught me and made me face him. "Tell me what happened."

"Ask Loki?" I shook free once more and ran.

-—-

What the hell was that for. It was just a joke and i wasn't like anyone got really hurt and i healed everyone that was. It was funny.

I went to the bathroom to check on my face. Damn that bitch got her nail in. I was about to heal the wound when Thor barged through my door.

"What did you do Loki?" Said the meaty giant.

"Nothing it was just a prank. I thought she could handle it."

"What did you do?!"

"I got one of the men she beat up to pay her a visit. I watched through the window to see my prank go down and when he touched her and interfered and stopped my prank. It didn't get to far out of hand and that man in now in the dungeon paying for assault. I cleaned up after myself."

"He broke her wrists and traumatized her and her entire family."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I check up on her."

"Oh i see it now your on her side in this. I am not in the wrong she is, she over reacted."

"Loki, fix this." Said the meaty muscle head before he stormed off. What the hell was i supposed to do.

I don't know where i am i have been walking for hours in the city and i am so cold in the snow. I left my coat at the castle and now i am cold and don't know where i am. Great. Why did that dick Loki have to be such an ass? I flash backed to that night and felt my skirt move up and his manhood graze my inner thigh. I felt my wrists break once again and everything turned black and i fell in the snow. I went in and out of concousness only seeing the unfamiliar building around me. Later i felt arms lift me from the snow and carry me away. I don't know what happened after that except someone carrying me some where.

What was going to happen to me.

Next morning

I woke up in a familiar place, was this Thor's room? I sat up in the bed and removed the covers to find myself in one of Thor's very large t shirts. How did i get into this anyway? Wait. Holy shit he undressed me. Ahhhhhhh

I walked around a once again horrendous room and started to clean it. I guess it was second nature to clean up after some else. I was almost finish cleaning, not even bothering to put on something else, when the door opened to reveal Thor in his armor sweating. I panicked and bowed for some reason.

"I see you cleaned my room, why?" He said just staring at me.

"Second nature my lord."

"Do you like my shirt?"

"Yes its very conformable, but can i ask a few questions?" I stood there with my eye to the floor and started to hear the nerves in my voice.

"Go ahead." He said moving closer.

"How am i in your clothes and in your bed?"

This time he moved closer to the point i had to back up and look at him the eyes. "You were frozen in the middle of the streets in a wet thin dress. I took you here so you could warm up to another body and you seemed quite peaceful."

"Where is my dress?"

"Being cleaned but it wont be ready for another few hours to..." I didn't let him finish and stored off.

"...talk." Finished Thor.

I ran for the laundry room when i ran into Loki. He immediately recognized the shirt and knew it was Thor's and his face went blank. "So how is the little whore?" I ran past him and kept my eyes to the floor while they filled with tears.

I made it to the laundry room and everyone saw what i was wearing and the rumors quickly spread. I put on my dress and slowly made my way to Loki's chambers. How am i going to explain everything to him? I mean nothing happened but Loki seemed to jump to conclusions quite fast.

I kept my eyes to the floor and my mind in the clouds so i didn't realize the i just rammed into Odin. Holy shit. I registered the situation and held my breathe waiting for something cruel. "What is your name child?"

"Mina my king."

"Mina?"

"Yes."

"Fine off with you and watch where your going." I slowly exhaled and bowed. I sped walked my ass out of there as fast as i could before he could change his mind and made my way to Loki's chambers quick.

I arrived at the door but i couldn't find the courage to open the door. "Open the door you whore!" I heard Loki bellow from inside. I opened it to find Loki sitting in his spot reading a book like always. The closer i got to him the more it didn't feel like him, it was a hologram. I moved away and yelled, "really Loki. Please talk to me face to face." From out the corner of my eye he moved into sight and stood there proud and disgusted. "Dont look at me like that."

"What happened to my lord? I proper servant should always finish a sentence with my lord." He said so coldly it sent ice into my heart.

"Don't say that. Not when you don't know the whole story." I said tearing up.

"My lord."

"Loki.."

"STOP! You will now address me as my lord understand!"

My eyes fell to the floor and tears fell. Why was i crying anyway? I bowed and said, "My lord."

Loki turned began to walk away. "Good whore, now get to your..."

"We didn't sleep together you idiot!" I interrupted as fast as i could before he could got far. "We didn't have sex, he just saved me from freezing to death. Granted there were a million better things he could have done better but at least he was trying."

"What?" He turned around and his cold stare fell.

"I left and roamed the freezing city and collapsed. Thor found me and helped me warm up. We didn't do anything, he just gave me his shirt. Trust me, i would feel of we did anything."

"Stop speaking." I stepped back in shock and Loki's voice. "It is really hard to find what you say believable considering rumors and what i saw."

"Cant you take the word of your friend over that?"

He mover closer to me and moved his cheek to give me a better look at the scratches upon it. "Would a friend do this?"

"Would a friend send someone to rape her and beet her family?"

His eyes sharpened and a smirk fell upon his lips. "Fine i forgive you. On one condition."

"And what horrible task am i required to do?"

"Forgive me." He said reluctantly like it was going against his nature.

"What?" I asked just wanting to hear that again.

"Stop it. Hamish prank. Sorry." He said still reluctant.

A backed away and bowed. "Yes my lord." I was quickly met with a slap upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"What have i told you about that?" He said smirking and walking away. I quickly grabbed the pillow from the couch and trough it at him only for it to go straight threw him. Dammit another hologram. I froze when a stream of cold water was poured on my head. He moved from behind me and smiled with pride at his prank.

"Really Loki? Now i am wet and cold again."

He moved to his dresser and grabbed a large green T-shirt and threw it at me. "Wear this. It will look much better." I moved behind the dressing panels and changed, sadly he didn't give me any bottoms and it was a lot shorter than Thor's. I threw my wet dress over and Loki seemed to take it. I moved from behind the panels and found the room empty and Loki with my dress was gone. What is up with these guys? I stayed in the room until Loki returned with my dry dress.


End file.
